Young Love
by marinamer
Summary: Yamamoto makes funny faces at fish. The start of something beautiful. chibi 8018.


Title: Young Love

Summary: Yamamoto makes funny faces at fish. The start of something beautiful.

Disclaimer: Not mine. KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warnings: None. Violent children?

Author's Note: This fic is for 8018 day ^_^. Yay 8018!

~~love~~

Kyouya had refused. He had blatantly refused. He even threw a tantrum. He had made it clear that he did not want to be around weak herbivores. They were loud and annoying, and he hated them. He didn't want to spend his time "playing" with them. He had told his mother so. But she, being the mother of Hibari Kyouya, had purposefully ignored him and dragged him, unwillingly, to Namimori Park so that he can meet some "playmates."

Kyouya wanted to bite them all to death the moment he saw them from his position by his mother's waist. As it was, he was currently dangling from his mother's right arm. His mother, having the foresight that her eight years old son would run at any given chance, had picked him bodily off the floor, and carried him, biting and kicking, all the way to the park. He was glaring at the ground indignantly when the swaying stopped. When he glanced up, he saw herbivores. The extremely weak herbivores. They were running and hopping and laughing and screaming and crying. All the things that an herbivore would do, they were doing it. Kyouya bared his fangs. He was going to bite them all to death.

He felt his mother let him down and take a hold of his left hand. She dragged him to one of the benches under the big sakura tree and sat down.

"Now, Kyouya. I want you to go and make some friends. I know you like playing with the animals at home, but you need to make human friends too. Last time didn't go so well, but this time we're at the park. There are lots of nice kids around here you can befriend. Do this for mommy, okay Kyouya?"

Kyouya didn't want to make friends with those herbivores. However, as he stared up at his mother's face, he decided he'd try. His mother had her creepy smile on. So, he nodded.

"Good. That's my little boy. Now go have fun. Don't wander too far."

Kyouya nodded his head again. He started walking towards the playground when his mother called out to him.

"Oh, and Kyouya, try not to discipline them too much. We don't want to send them to the hospital unnecessarily."

"Ok."

"Good boy. Off you go now."

Deciding that it was no use arguing against his mother when she had her mind set, Kyouya decided to make the best out of his predicament. He made his way towards the swings. He liked the swings. They made him feel like he was flying. However, when he arrived at his destination, some kid with big hair and huge brown eyes was sitting in his favorite swing.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get bitten to death?"

"AIIIII! Hi…Hi….Hibari-san! Ah, I'm sorry. Please don't bite me to death!"

The kid had gotten off the swing and was currently crouching on the ground with his hands on his head. Weak herbivore.

"What's your name?"

"Ah…Tsu...Tsuna," the now dubbed Tsuna replied. He was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Tsuna? Fine. See that lady sitting under the sakura tree? Go tell her you're my friend."

"What?" asks Tsuna, confused.

"Go, before I bite you to death."

"Aaahh! Yes sir, Hibari sir!" The boy immediately raced off, dust traveling in his wake.

Kyouya smirked satisfactorily. Now that that was done and over with, he didn't need to be around these insufferable herbivores for any longer. His mother would know he tried. He smirked. That Tsuna kid was definitely going to get bitten to death.

He made his way to the trees and bushes that surrounded one side of the park. This was his hiding place when he needed to get away from the herbivores. Of course, Hibari Kyouya hides from no one. But, when his mother forbids him any form of hospitalizing disciplinary acts, he gets bored and needs to get away before he upsets his mother by biting an herbivore to death. Kyouya had found this particular hiding spot a few months ago when his mother brought him to the park to meet one of her friends. He had wandered off and found the place.

The place was his paradise. It was quiet and surrounded from all sides by greenery. Trees, bushes, shrubs, and bright flowers were everywhere. Squirrels, chipmunks, birds, and rabbits would occasionally scamper and fly by. And in the middle was a magnificent small pond filled with carps. It was beautiful, and Kyouya loved it there.

However, something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. When he finally made it to his clearing, the sound of laughter to his right alerted him of intruders. There by the pond was a spiky black haired boy about his age making funny faces at his reflection in the water. The boy would make faces, then laugh suddenly, and start all over again. What was so amusing?

"What are you doing?" he asked, half threatening, half curious.

"Huh?" The boy looked up and stared at Kyouya. Then a huge grin split his face. "Haha. Hi. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Who are you?" he asked cheerfully.

Kyouya hated this boy all ready. He was trying to blind him.

"I asked you first. What are you doing?" Kyouya demanded.

"Ahahaha. Sorry. I guess you did ask first. It was rude of me," the boy replied sheepishly. " I'm making funny faces," he said happily with a grin on his face.

Kyouya was not amused. "I can see that. Why were you laughing then? Making faces at yourself isn't funny."

"Haha. Nope. I'm not going to answer that. I answered your question. Now you have to answer mine. Who are you?" he asked with a grin.

Kyouya wanted to bite this boy to death. He dislikes cheeky herbivores. He'll do so after he gets an answer out of this boy. Who laughs at his own reflection anyway?

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Aha, nice to meet you," he said happily. He went back to making funny faces at his reflection.

Kyouya growled. He swiftly walked up behind the boy and kicked him into the pond. He watched smugly as the boy sputtered and flailed. He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his ankle. Splash!

That stupid herbivore! Kyouya thought as he resurfaced. He was going to kill him! The sound of laughter met his ears. The source was sitting on the bank, clothes soaked and hair dripping. The boy, Yamamoto, was leaning back on one hand and clutching his stomach with the other, laughing. Kyouya was sure he saw tears of laughter leaking out.

Kyouya growled and saw red. He waded angrily towards the laughing boy, and when he got out, he pounced. He landed hard on the boy and punched him in the face. The boy stopped laughing.

Yamamoto clutched his face with his hand. Tears were starting to come out. Kyouya wasn't satisfied. He raised his hand again and was about to land the blow when the boy wrapped his arms around Kyouya and violently threw him to the side. He then jumped on Kyouya.

Shocked as he was by his landing and the sudden weight on him, Kyouya was not going to let this eight years old herbivore get the best of him. He bared his teeth and flipped them over. The boy landed with an oomph. He then punched the Yamamoto boy in the stomach. Yamamoto responded by punching him in the face. He then rolled Kyouya over and bit his shoulder.

Kyouya felt the pain in his right shoulder and retaliated with his own bite to Yamamoto's left. Both boys bit down hard, drawing blood. Then the pain became too intense and both were forced to let each other go. Yamamoto jumped off Kyouya and clutched his shoulder. Kyouya sat up, and mimicked the other, holding tightly onto his shoulder. They glared at each other.

Yamamoto was the first to talk. "Why'd you hit me?" he asked, obviously upset.

"Why'd you pull me in?" Kyouya retaliated, angrily.

"You kicked me!" Yamamoto yelled indignantly.

"You ignored me!" Kyouya angrily screamed.

"I did not," huffed Yamamoto.

"Yes, you did!" cried Kyouya, heatedly.

"When?" ask a puzzled Yamamoto.

"You didn't answer my question!" fumed Kyouya.

"…What question?" Yamamoto asked, clearly confused. His head tilted a little to the right.

"What do you mean what question, you stupid herbivore. I asked why you were laughing at your stupid reflection and you ignored me."

Yamamoto scratched his cheek. "Really?"

Kyouya huffed exasperatedly. "Yes!"

Silence surrounded them as the Yamamoto boy thought back a few minutes ago, his face scrunched up. Then his face lit up, and he sheepishly looked at Kyouya and smiled. "Ah, haha. I remember now. Guess I forgot. Sorry," Yamamoto laughed.

Kyouya stared, disbelievingly, at the smiling herbivore in front of him. Of all the stupid herbivore he could have met today, why this one? He angrily clenched his fists. Forget about what his mother had told him. He thought, frustrated. He was going to send this idiotic herbivore to the hospital.

Yamamoto, oblivious of the impending doom, plopped down to the ground with a sigh.

"Maa, I was staring at the fishies." Yamamoto said happily.

Kyouya was momentarily puzzled. His anger subsided a little and, deciding that he wanted his answer before he killed this herbivore, plopped down a distance away from the other boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Haha. Well, the fish would come over every time I made a face. It was really cool! They look up at me, and then swim away. Haha."

"And that's why you laugh?" Kyouya asked, confused.

"Yup." Yamamoto replied cheerfully.

Kyouya blinked at the cheerful reply and decided this was a waste of his time. This herbivore was definitely not right in the head. He told the other boy so. "There's something wrong with you."

"Hm? What's that?" the boy blinked at Kyouya, head tilted to the side. "I feel fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Laughing at fish when they look at you isn't funny. It's creepy," Kyouya told him bluntly.

"Haha, not to me it isn't. All the fish I see at home just stare at me. They don't see me. Also, they don't move, and they smell bad." Yamamoto told him innocently.

There were a million questions Kyouya wanted to ask, but at the moment one stood out more than the rest. "Why do you have dead fish at home?"

"Haha. Wow, your good. I didn't even tell you they were dead!" Yamamoto grinned at him.

Kyouya was getting tired of this. "Just answer the question."

"Haha. Ok. My old man owns a sushi restaurant. It's name after me. There's a lot of fish there everyday! Sometimes they're alive, but next thing you know, they're dead. It's a mystery." Yamamoto informed him.

Kyouya sighed. He was starting to get a headache. "You really are a stupid herbivore."

"I'm not an herbivore! I eat meat!"

Kyouya stared, surprised, at the other. No one had ever retaliated when he called them an herbivore.

"Yes, you are. You're an herbivore. A dumb herbivore," Kyouya bluntly repeated.

Yamamoto was getting roused. He was not an herbivore. He eats meat. He'll prove it. Looking around, he suddenly spotted a caterpillar wiggling its way towards a leaf on the ground. Yamamoto grinned and picked it up. He dangled it in front of Kyouya.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked curiously.

"Proving I'm not an herbivore." Yamamoto replied smiling.

He then he lifted the caterpillar up and opened his mouth. But, before he could chop down on it, the other boy tackled him. The caterpillar flew out of his hand and landed somewhere in the bushes.

Kyouya sat on top of the other boy, staring towards where he thought the caterpillar flew. He sighed, relieved. He then looked down at the boy he was sitting on. The boy was rubbing his head.

"What'd you do that for?"

"You can't eat it."

"Why not? I was proving that I wasn't an herbivore."

"You can't eat it because I said so. Besides, eating an insect doesn't prove you're not an herbivore. It proves you're an insectivore." Kyouya stated matter of factly.

"Oh. Well, I'm still not an herbivore," says Yamamoto, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, you are," the other told him, calmly.

"Gah! No, I'm not. I said I'm not so I'm not!" Yamamoto yells, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated.

Kyouya sighed. He needed to get back to his mom. Anything was better than reasoning with this herbivore. "Whatever. You're still an herbivore."

Yamamoto huffed angrily. He was ready to go all out until the other boy recognizes his carnivorous ways. That was until he saw the other boy turn around and walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm tired."

"Oh. Ok, I'll go with you. I think my dad's worried." With that said Yamamoto cheerily stood up and headed towards Kyouya, a wide smile on his face.

Kyouya would have retaliated had the boy not chosen that moment to put his arm around his shoulder in a buddy buddy way. Kyouya, having had his personal space invaded, elbowed the other boy hard in the ribs, shoved him violently to the ground, and walked indifferently away. Behind him, Yamamoto was on the ground, pathetically holding his ribs, a clumped of grass in his mouth.

"Hmph. Idiot herbivore."

~~love~~

The next day, finds Kyouya and his mother standing outside a sushi restaurant. The sign on top of the doorway read "Takesushi." They entered and found the restaurant empty. This was to be expected as they had chosen to come when there would be little to no customers.

"Welcome." A cheerful voice greeted them. Behind the counter, stood the sushi chef. Kyouya noted that he looked like the idiot herbivore from yesterday. This must be his father then. His mother also noticed the chef.

"Ah. Hello. We came by to try out the sushi. My son heard of this shop yesterday and wanted to try it out," said his mother. She had her polite smile on.

"Haha. Well, that's nice to hear. Please sit down and enjoy."

Kyouya sat down next to his mother. The curtains to his left suddenly lifted and out popped a familiar figure. Kyouya smirked. The Yamamoto boy had a big bruise on his cheek. His smirked grew even wider when the other boy glanced up and saw him. The surprise on his face was definitely worth coming.

"Ah, Takeshi. There you are. Pour tea for the customers, would you?" asked Yamamoto's father when he saw him.

The boy nodded and walked over. He calmly poured tea for Kyouya's mother, and then poured tea for Kyouya. Once done, he looked up and locked eyes with the other. Yamamoto quickly looked away, surprised and a bit winded. The other's eyes were quite beautiful. He dared another glance and was met with a smirk. Yamamoto pouted. The boy was laughing at him.

Yamamoto walked back behind the counter to help his dad prepare the meal. Looking at the fish in his hand, an idea suddenly popped up. He smiled mischievously at the fish then at the boy in front of him who seems to be more interested in the surroundings than at what Yamamoto was doing. Yamamoto took the prepared fish, and then walked towards the doorway he had come out from, where he knew only the boy could see him. He waited until he caught the other boy's attention, and when he did, dangled the raw fish in front of him momentarily then popped it into his mouth. He grinned. That'll show the other he wasn't an herbivore.

Kyouya saw what Yamamoto had done and curtly nodded his head. Yamamoto seeing this, smugly grinned, and walked back to the counter. Unbeknownst to him, Kyouya was, if possible, smirking wider than ever.

Yes, Kyouya had agreed. Definitely an herbivore.

~~love~~

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. Please review. 8018 forever!


End file.
